


The Five Times when Reek Thought it was Love

by moshelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Affection, Angst, Anxiety, Attack, Blood, Death, Dreadfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Roose Bolton - Freeform, Sacrifice, Soldiers, Thramsay - Freeform, Violence, War, mention of Yara Greyjoy, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshelle/pseuds/moshelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when reek was tortured and beaten.<br/>There were also times when reek thought there was a possible hint of magic between him and his master.<br/>At least reek hoped there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! Here is my first thramsay pairing fanfic from GOT - hope you enjoy!

“Mine”, Ramsay whispered as he trailed his fingers along reek’s pale, bony collar.

“I-I’m yours master, only yours, always and-“

“ _Yes_ , reek”, Ramsay interrupted, setting his slender fingers on the lips of the twitching mess before him.

Reek stilled, attentively waiting for his master’s commands.

“Tell me… reek”, his voice was dangerously soft and slurred, “Is it cold when you sleep with the hounds?”

Reek didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should answer with a “yes master” or a “no master”. He was wary of which answer to give, like it was a bomb he needed to deactivate. One wrong click of a button and the alarm goes off.

He needed to be careful.

“No master.”

Reek swallowed hard, bracing himself for a beating.

Ramsay’s eyes flickered to meet reeks. His eyelashes brushed lightly across his cheek. A flash of anger lit in his eyes and reek shivered violently.

“Lie to me again” ramsay snapped, gripping reek’s blonde locks so hard, a yelp disengaged from his throat.

“Y-yes m-master, it’s really cold when I sleep out there, please m-master… _please_.”

“Good boy, I expect to hear the truth from now on.”

Reek nodded, blinking tears from his eyes.

Ramsay softened. “Come join me in bed” he cooed.

Reek’s eyes widened.

_This is a trick. This is a trick. This is a **trick**. _

Ramsay strolled over to his bed, lifting the many layers of fur quilt to reveal a toasty welcome of sleep and comfort.

“Come on, reek.”

His master was waiting, eyebrows raised and patience slowly draining away from his poker face.

“Reek does not deserve-“

“ _Reek_ does what _his master commands_.”

Reek twitched, eyes nervously darting here and there. “Yes master”, he whispered quietly, climbing into the warmth.  

Ramsay grinned, following reek into bed and lying beside him. Ramsay coddled his pet into his arms and let sleep wash over him. Reek could feel the breath of his master on his skin, tingling with every exhale. Chills ran down his spine and paranoia threatened to worm its way inside his brain.

Reek was drowning in a mixture of confusion, fear and strangely the feeling of _home_.

 _Maybe I am really sick in the mind_.

Reek allowed his vision to roam over his master’s face.

Ramsay’s light brown hair covered his eyes. With instinct and a bold act, reek lifted his fingers, gently brushing his master’s hair out of his green eyes.

Ramsay’s eyelids fluttered open, and reek thought he could sense a hint of sadness and truth. There always was, in the darkest hours of the night.

“Do you love me, reek?” his words were tumbling out of his mouth and over each other, barely a whisper.

Their nose touched slightly.

“Yes, master”.

 

Reek couldn't sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the FIRST time; the second, third etc. will be uploaded later :)


	2. A Clash of Swords, Shields and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An army attacks Dreadfort. Reek needs to decide whether he is going to fight or cower away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely has more description than dialogue compared to the first chapter and is more angsty and action filled.  
> It also features a bit of ramsay's perspective.  
> Not really sure about this chap since I'm editing this at night and I'm tired (literally drinking soda to keep me awake), but as always - enjoy!

“You fool! Get up and fight!”

Reek barely heard the scowl and curses from his master’s command.

He only saw the devastating sight before him. A blur of clashing swords, shields and blood. He scrambled quickly to the deepest corner of the walls, rolling himself into a foetal position, all the while muttering the same sentence over and over again.

_Reek, reek it rhymes with freak. Reek, reek it rhymes with weak. Reek, reek it rhymes with-_

“Reek!”

A familiar voice across the battle floor screeched his name and he looked up.

A heavy armoured soldier was standing in front of him, raising his metal sword and ready to bear down on his head.

Reek was stunned; paralyzed.

All his life, he had been tied to a wooden post, tortured, beaten, flayed. His master never taught him how to fight. Taught him to listen and obey, but never to attack.

So when the weapon strived for its purpose, reek tucked himself further in and hoped for the best.

When it seemed way too long for his life to be taken away, he cautiously opened his eyes and lifted his head. The sword was no longer in the hands of his enemy.

Instead, it lay on the floor beside him, lifeless and dead.

The soldier, himself, was gagging and spurting out fountains of blood, dripping down his chin and a wide gash where the sword punctured through. His body was a frenzy, shaking and screaming.

Reek sat witnessing the horrid image. He watched as the sword withdrew from the flesh at a painfully slow pace.

The dead body crumbled onto his own skin and bones. He yelped and whimpered, desperately trying to push the beefy soldier off. He could feel the blood mix with his sweat and staining his clothes.

Reek finally escaped from crawling out the bottom. He resumed to his position, swaying himself in an attempt to convince that everything was a trick.

 _That_ _everything would go away_.

***

Ramsay stood, breathing heavily, watching his feeble dog hiding away in the corner. He didn't know whether he should feel pity or anger but what he _did_ know was that reek would die if he didn’t protect him.

Although, he could care less.

***

Reek flinched when he saw a flash of blade his master held in his bloody hands.

He shrank away from ramsay, digging his bony back into the corner until it hurt. Ramsay thrusted the leather hilt into his throat, prodding his Adam’s apple so hard, reek coughed and choked.

“Listen, pet. You do what I say and if you do not obey, I will make sure to remove all of what you hold dead. Maybe your eyes perhaps? You have such beautiful eyes.” Ramsay snarled, boring his own wild eyes into reek’s.

“Get up from this hopeless hole you’re in and _fight_.”

Reek nodded, weakly pulling the hilt away from his neck and gripping the leather so firm, he began to question his strength of fighting half of the men in the castle. Sweat began to build from his compressed iron grip.

He stood up, took a deep breath and swung his weapon meekly at the waist of an invader.

Reek was overly frightened but what choice did he have? One way or another, it’ll end just as bad. ~~  
~~

After what seemed like decades of exhausting combat, cuts and scratches, reek noticed an armoured men creeping up behind ramsay (from his peripheral vision). Reek wanted to warn him but most part of his body was concentrated on attacking his own problem. Ramsay had beheaded his opponent and was entirely clueless of another death lurking behind.

The soldier was close, raising his power like all other men, roaring his way to victory. In a baffling and unexplained furious moment, reek abandoned all of his troubles, and tackled his master sideways. Ramsay collapsed onto the marble stone floor, shocked.

Reek felt it.

He felt the unbearable pain of death slicing through his stomach, twisting and turning followed by its agonizing withdrawal, taking his life with it.

Reek thought he saw red roses blooming on his body and everywhere around him. His eyes lost focus as he fell to his knees, catching only a glimpse of an animalistic shadow slitting the throat of the man that wounded him.

Then he heard distant yells of victory and justice. But something was off. Something was _strange_.

Amongst the calls of happy voices, a distinct wailing was heard, calling his name.

_Reek! Reek!_

Reek felt his body being lifted and a blurred face of ramsay, all wide eyes and wrinkled forehead. He felt dizzy. His body shook but everything was so _slow and slurred_.

Darkness was closing in on him, pulling him into a dark void of nothing, a blank space.

 

Just before he slipped into oblivion, he felt a teardrop splash faintly onto his bruised cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In a baffling and unexplained furious moment, reek abandoned all of his troubles, and tackled his master sideways." - I'd like to think reek sacrificed himself partly bcos he wanted to save ramsay and also bcos he wanted to end his miserable, tortured life. idk its open for interpretation :)
> 
> To be continued.


	3. Midnight Truth and Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek had a nightmare, so Ramsay decided to calm his pet before he wakes up half the servants and maids in Dreadfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 3!  
> I didn't get to upload it yesterday cos I had a concert to go to (the Passenger's concert, it was amazing), but now its up!  
> Also, many thanks for all the support :) I recently joined ao3 and its just so cool to see people reading my works!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_“What is your name?”_

_“Theon Greyjoy.”_

_A blow to the face._

_“Let’s try again, shall we?” Ramsay sneered, rubbing his palms together, “What is your name?”_

_“Theon. Greyjoy.”_

_A blow to the stomach._

_“What. Is. Your. Name?”_

_“T-theon… G-grey-“_

_Ramsay took out a blade, skimming its sharp edge over his lips._

_“Please don’t. Please.”_

_Theon hated his own pathetic whimpers as much as he hated Ramsay himself._

_“One last time”, whispers hauntingly loud in his own eardrums. “What is your name?”_

_“Reek.”, his eyes and head drooped like a wilting flower._

_“Good!” Ramsay praised, tilting theon’s chin up to face him with his two intact fingers._

_A smirk danced on his lips. Ramsay stroked his hair, “such a smart, little dog.”_

_Theon tensed. He watched as the blade trailed down his muscular abdomen, pricking his skin and drawing some blood along the way, finally stopping at his breeches. Ramsay toyed with the thin material, almost mesmerised by them._

_His eyes and cracked lips flew open once he registered what was going to happen but even his pleas and screams couldn’t save him now._

Once reek snapped out of his unconsciousness and halted his screams, he was already drowning in his own pool of sweat combined with a deeper kind of fear.

_Have I woken up master? Reek is stupid! Master will punish you now! Look what you’ve done! Stupid, stupid, stupid reek!_

“Reek”

Reek flinched at least two centimetres in the air. He trembled on the cold, stone floor where he slept. With bristling hair on his skin like a frightened cat, he vomited out words of apology.

“Quiet, pet. There, there”, Ramsay soothed, climbing out and stepping lightly towards the shivering bundle on the floor by his bed. His master wrapped his arms around reek like a blanket.

He shuddered at the touch of his master’s affection. Not letting such an opportunity go to waste, reek nuzzled himself into Ramsay’s chest, tugging at his night gown.

Ramsay laced his fingers through reek’s hair, massaging his scalp. He lay his cheek on top of the blonde, shaggy cushion and murmured quietly, “it’s over now. The war is over now.”

Reek stilled. Ramsay had thought reek was still haunted by the memories of the attack. He thought reek’s nightmare was a replay of him getting stabbed over and over again by a sword.

Reek didn’t respond.

Instead, he took in the chance of rare comfort and wondered what he did that made him deserving of such kindness from his master. Perhaps, it was the time when reek threw himself in front of Ramsay, taking the hit instead.

Reek didn’t want to think about it.

He felt Ramsay pull away, softly shifting his chin up to face him. Reek caught a whiff of sweet wine and berries. They were incredibly close, nose almost touching, and reek couldn’t look away from his hazel eyes.

In a swift moment, Ramsay obliterated any space between them.

Reek’s mind was blank.

His eyes were shut tight and he could taste the wine on Ramsay’s tender lips. He could feel himself heating up, blushing at the thought of his own cracked lips and his lack of experience with this kind of skill.

Reek allowed himself to be carried away at the bliss of it all.

He could feel the pressure of Ramsay on him, the light nipping of his lips and both of their chest heaving. Ramsay withdrew slowly, so both of them could breathe.

Reek’s heart was beating at his ribcages violently like a wild animal trying to set free, he lost focus and he felt dizzy.

He didn’t want it to end. It has been so, so long since he felt this kind of pleasure and he wanted _more_. He wanted _more_ of this feeling, whatever it was.

As if Ramsay could read his thoughts, he buried his face deep into reek’s neck, leaving butterfly kisses here and there. He kissed his way to his chin, lips, and left his final mark on reek’s forehead. Reek whined for more, but Ramsay knew the night was late and they both needed sleep.

Ramsay glanced down at reek in his arms, all cuddled up and cosy. His eyelids were drooping and he blinked so slowly, he knew his pet could fall asleep at any moment.

After several minutes, reek shattered the silence.

“Who were those people, master?” his words were barely audible.

Ramsay held his breath.

“The Iron Islanders. The army was led by some woman named Yara Greyjoy”, he scoffed looking into reek’s eyes, searching for any leftover shards of Theon.

“What did they want?” reek questioned, a crease knitting across his eyebrows.

The fire crackled in its hearth. Reek looked up, staring at the fiery ball of orange light.

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because they are very bad people, reek.”

Ramsay gazed down at his pet, watching him drift into a deep slumber. He continued to stroke his hair and caress his skin.

“I won’t let them take you away”, he whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Reek felt a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_Yara Greyjoy. Iron Islanders. Sounds familiar._

Reek dismissed the buzzing thought from his mind, and settled comfortably in his master's lap.

 

He decided not to tell Ramsay about his nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so is ramsay actually falling in love with reek or is he just turning up his manipulative powers up a notch? its up to you to decide!  
> oh and there's also a mention of Yara Greyjoy lol


	4. A Bloody Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the celebration. Reek and the lords and soldiers of Dreadfort witness a bloody surprise from Ramsay Bolton.  
> Roose Bolton also decides that his son is too attached to reek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't upload for a while, I know! But here is chapter four and I've already written chapter five but I want to re-read and edit it before I post.  
> I did a really quick edit/re-read of this chapter so I'll fix it if I spot any mistakes in there tmr.  
> I'm going back to school tmr *cries*  
> so I'm actually supposed to be in bed rn but like I'm quickly posting this up for you guys
> 
> As always - ENJOY :)

“Reek! Pour us some more wine!”

“Yes master.”

Reek made sure he didn't spill any red on Ramsay or on the guests. He poured a decent amount of wine into their intricate cups, before settling down on the floor beside his master’s table.

Music was playing loudly and men were laughing and snorting like pigs as beautiful girls snaked their slim waists around strong arms.

The night was alive with chatter and laughter. Meat, fruit and other delicacies were placed on tables. It was a feast and celebration for the victory of defending Dreadfort a few days ago.

Reek picked at his chicken bone, licking and scouring for more flesh he could eat out of the bare, hard surface. He would have to wait patiently if he wanted more.

Surprisingly, Ramsay noticed the lack of attention he gave his pet. He also noticed the look of hunger and desire in reek. He glanced around on his table, saw the beaming smiles he received and decided he was in a generous mood tonight.

“Come on, reek.”

Reek titled his head, looking at his master as he pulled a chair and patted the cushioned seat fondly.

“Up, up!”

Reek was startled.

“But master, reek is a dog, reek deserves to sit on the floor.”

“Reek, I am feeling very joyous today, don’t ruin it.”

Reek hesitated. Slowly, he pulled himself up on the chair, self-consciously picking at his clothes and hair. He didn't remember ever feeling this nervous.

Ramsay grabbed a plate, piling it up with sausages, chicken, bread and pumpkin, setting it down in front of reek. Reek drooled at his plate, looking to his master for consent. Ramsay smirked, pouring reek a cup of wine along with his meal.

Reek dug into his food, shovelling all the pumpkin and meat he could fit into his mouth. He was fully unaware of the people staring until minutes later, when the whole table was washed over with silence.

Reek’s eyes panicked, shutting his mouth immediately and lowering his eyes. He fumbled with a loose string on the end of his ragged shirt and sat there in total embarrassment.

He stole a small peek at Ramsay, also lost for words. But not for long.

“Well, my lords, carry on! In honour to the victory of Dreadfort’s defense, I insist on more wine!” He hollered, raising his cup and clashing it against a dozen others. Men cheered and woman squealed, as the music got louder and the night got longer.

As soon as the atmosphere recovered its spirit, Ramsay gave reek a small pat on the back.

“Continue on. Just slow down, so you don’t gag it all up again”, he murmured, sneaking a peck on his cheek.

Reek couldn't help smiling like an idiot as he felt the simple affection from his master. He watched the corner of Ramsay’s eyes crinkle and felt a warm, tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He continued his feast, eating slowly this time and relaxed his body as his mind got lost in the sweet sounds of the music. The night was bright and he didn't want it to end.

Ramsay sat back, sipping his wine, until he spotted several men strolling past, eyeing reek, and gossiping like little annoying girls.

“Ramsay!”

“ _My lord_ ” he snapped. _Drunk men._

“ _My lord_ ”, one of them sneered, “I thought that _mutt_ of yours belong on the floor?”

Ramsay’s breath hitched. No one calls reek that except for himself. His jaw tightened, ignoring the mockery.

Reek had finished eating, and he cautiously looked at his master. He felt a sharp, prodding pain in his side and saw that one of the hunky, muscled men was jabbing him with stubby, dirty fingers.

His odour was heavy and clouded, smelling of rotten fish. His teeth was a disgusting yellow and jutted in all directions out of his gum like badly-arranged daffodils in a vase.

Reek was terrified.

“Pretty hair you got there, boy”, the man snarled, “I enjoy new experiences in my chambers at night”. He licked his pudgy lips and yanked roughly at reek’s blonde strands, jerking his head backwards and emitting a yelp from his own lips.

“ _P-please, please!_ ”

“That’s right, beg like a bitch”

Chuckles broke out from a small group behind him.

Reek closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

Before he knew what was happening, he was free from the harsh grip.

Reek lifted his eyelids open.

Ramsay had brought forth a small dagger, pressing it so hard again the man’s neck, it drew a bloody mess.

“What was that?” Ramsay hummed, his lips touching his ear.

The man howled, stuttering and stumbling over his phrases.

“My lord! I didn't mean to! I’m sorry, my lord! I w-won’t ever dare to-“

“Hush, quiet. Hush now. You do know that you have just offended me, _your lord_ and my-“, he paused, “dearest companion, reek.”

“Yes, my lord, please I’m so sorry!”

“Oh no, no, no… I don’t think you quite understand what I meant.”

“I do, my lord, I do!”

“Well, then, go on, apologize to reek.”

Reek stayed still, completely bewildered.

“I’m so very sorry, reek! I’m so sorry!”

The whole room was dead silent. All eyes were laid on the act. Music stopped its harmonious fiddles and the night held its breath.

“Good. Now to make sure you understand…”

What happened next was sure to burn its way into reek’s mind at night.

Ramsay slit the throat of his victim, blood spurting from its wound. He screamed a piercing shriek as girls covered their mouths with their hands and brave men winced at the sight.

The man fell forward, clutching his throat, eyes popping, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as saliva oozed down his chin, wet and slick. His body convulsed in a series of violent spasm.

He finally settled down, body as lifeless as a dead fish on the marble floor.

Ramsay stood aside watching his masterpiece.

Several men dragged the body out, red leaving its mark on the white pathway.

“Well... shall we continue?”

 

*** 

“That wasn't a very pretty sight.”

“I know father, but he was hurting my reek.”

“ _Reek_ is not someone you should care so much about! What you _should_ care about is how to conquer Winterfell, since the Starks are dead. We are only using that pet of yours to-“

“I plan to keep that ‘pet’ of mine around for a very long time.”

The conversation was bitter. Ramsay hated it when they were fighting.

Bolton had called in Ramsay after the feast into his chambers to discuss over an important matter. If it wasn't for this stupid meeting, Ramsay would be snuggled in bed with reek right now.

“You spend too much time with that toy of yours. I’m going to have to separate the two of you.”

“What?”

“I’m riding to Winterfell by tomorrow and you’re coming along.”

Ramsay was devastated.

“What about reek?”

“Reek would have to stay” Bolton snarled, slamming his palms onto the coarse paper of a large map.

“I want my reek with me.”

“No.”

“ _I want my reek with me”_ Ramsay could hear it himself. The smallest hint of whining in his voice, like the past little boy he was when he refused to let go of his favourite toy.

 

Bolton’s eyes locked dead with his bastard son.

“No.”


	5. Sweet Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and his father leaves for Winterfell, so Reek wanted to see his master one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!!  
> I haven't decided yet if I wanted to continue with this story or to just end it here.  
> I'm just glad that I finished this story (for now), because its been an amazing 5 - chapter fanfic experience :D  
> I won't say too much besides for the fact that I am incredibly busy nowadays, so I might not upload as fast as I had with the first 3 chapters of this story but I definitely will still be writing/continuing my fanfics!
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

“I can do it, reek.”

Reek peeked up at his master, quietly fixing his armour. His eyes were casted down, paying little attention to him. Reek never saw his master like this.

Neither of them mentioned about what happened last night. They just resumed to their roles like before. Ramsay as his master. Reek as his pet. Everything became normal again so fast, it was as if the magic between them never really existed.

Reek often wondered if it was just another surreal dream he had.

Reek shrunk back, his hands going to his sides obediently. He lowered his head and stood patiently waiting for his next command.

Ramsay has been acting strangely. He had barely spoken a word to him, and even if he did, he would never look him straight in the eye. ~~~~

Reek felt the urge of tears demanding its escape. Small trails leaked from his eye ducts which he quickly wiped away.

“I’ll be riding on horseback this afternoon, reek.”

“With whom, my lord?”

“My father and his banner men to Winterfell.”

“Will I be going as well, my lord?”

Ramsay looked up from his uniform, mindlessly adjusting the plates of metal on his wrist, confronting reek with his dull green eyes.

“No, you’ll be staying here at Dreadfort”.

 Heavy disappointment settles in the air, smothering reek from the inside. Much to his surprise, it didn't seem to affect Ramsay in the least.

His master lumbered forward in his armour, grabbing reek roughly by the shoulder and inching his face close to his.

“Try anything ridiculous and I’ll make sure to have your pretty head removed from your neck”, Ramsay whispered, brushing his delicate fingers over reek’s eyebrows.

The lump of dread in his throat made it hard for reek to swallow.

“Of course, master”, he murmured, focusing his own eyes on Ramsay’s lips.

What happened to the Ramsay he kissed two nights before?

 

***

 Roose Bolton arched his eyebrow.

“He’s not coming.”

“Yes, father, he’s just sending me off”, Ramsay muttered as he heaved himself up on a snow white stallion.

“When will you be back, my lord?”

“When we seize Winterfell and its people”

“And when will that be, my lord?”

Roose Bolton sighed with impatience, shooting deadly glares at his son.

Ramsay turned to face reek again, dismissing any noise from the fragile, blonde, younger man. “ _I don’t know_ , reek. Just go back inside the castle walls.”, Ramsay scowled, a face filled with disgust.

“Yes, master.”

Reek could hear his own voice waver, his eyes on the brink of tears and his heart beating a thousand times per second. Only Ramsay could make him feel like that.

He looked up, hoping he would see eyes with softness and affection once again.

But Ramsay was already galloping away with his father’s army, a blend of red, black and white whipping in the distance on the Bolton banners.

Reek wondered when Ramsay would come back home. It might be months or even years before he could see him again, and he didn't even get the chance to say farewell.

He thought about Ramsay and his recent absurd behaviour of wandering eyes and agitated gestures.

_Maybe master is getting bored of reek already._

 

***

When Reek returned back to Ramsay’s chambers, he spotted something wrapped up in a grey cloth resting next to a small card, in the middle of his master’s bed.

Reek couldn't recall if it had been there all along and as his curiosity got the better of him, he couldn't help but peek at it.

The card was small, with letters written in fine cursive ink across the middle.

_For Reek._

He placed the card back down on the bed, picking up the gift gently in his hands and unfurling the soft grey cloth.

It was a doll.

A doll wearing royal clothing, delicate embroideries stitched in flowering patterns and facial features a lot like his master.

Reek cracked a smile. _Ramsay._

He clutched the doll in his hand, lifting the card and flipping it over to the back. A message was left for him from his master.

 

 

Reek held Ramsay close to his heart that night as he dreamt of ocean blue skies and soft hazel eyes.

 

 


End file.
